Baby Boscorelli Challenge Response Jose Cuervo
by kimr1989
Summary: In an attempt to ease Faith's heartache over her divorce, Bosco takes Faith to Cancun.


Title: Jose Cuervo  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: In an attempt to ease Faith's heartache over her divorce, Bosco takes Faith to Cancun.  
  
Disclaimer: I love Faith and Bosco, but they don't belong to me. Does anyone ever really "belong" to anyone else?  
  
Author's Note: This is a response to the "Baby Boscorelli" challenge made by mysteriousmind. I cheated just a little by changing a pronoun in the phrase I was supposed to use, but please don't hold it against me! Cr*z doesn't exist in my happy little universe. The song is Jose Cuervo by Cindy Jordan, sang by Tanya Tucker (and me on occasion : ). I hope you like..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith stares out the window of 55 David, watching people pass by. She sees two people walking with their arms around each other and sighs loudly.  
  
"That's it. You gotta stop doin' that. You're gonna hyperventilate." Bosco loses what was left of his patience. Ever since Faith's divorce from Fred was final, she had been moping around at work and hiding in her apartment. "It's been almost a year, Faith. Don't you think it's about time for you to move on?"  
  
"Move on to what, Bosco? Have you seen what's out there? I haven't met one decent guy. I'm beginning to feel like the Incredible Hulk, you know, destined to wander the earth alone." Faith can't believe that Fred actually had a steady girlfriend already. Since when was bald with a beer belly considered attractive? "And don't even think about fixin' me up with one of your loser friends."  
  
"I got a better idea." Oh, please help me, Faith thinks. When Bosco has an idea, Faith has a bad day. "We've got three days off comin' up. I know a guy that can get me a great deal on a weekend in Cancun." Noooo, the only thing Faith hates worse than an "idea" from Bosco is when he "knows a guy."  
  
"I can't afford to go to Mexico, Bos. Anyway I was hopin' to see the kids." Fred got primary custody of the kids so Faith only saw them every other weekend and one weeknight. She tried to convince herself that with her schedule it was for the best.  
  
"Come on, Faith. You need a change of scenery. I'm sick of you sittin' around pouting all shift. You're goin'." Bosco pulls out his cell and calls his friend to get the ball rolling on their vacation.  
  
"No, Bosco. No. We spend too much time together as it is. I'm not goin' on vacation with you." Faith tries to grab the phone out of Bosco's hand.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I owe you one. Bye." Bosco finishes his call and turns to Faith. "Too late, you're goin'. It's all set up. Please, Faith, I promise you'll have the time of your life. A couple of Pina Colada's and you'll be ready to meet the man of your dreams. Trust me."  
  
Trust me, he says Faith thinks shaking her head. She knows those words will come back to haunt her, but she's never been anywhere that wasn't driving distance from Queens in her whole life. "Ok, Bos, what should I pack."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith changed into her bathing suit, then knocked on the door connecting her room to Bosco's. "Hey, you ready to hit the beach?" She called through the door.  
  
"Isn't this great? See Faith, you just needed to trust me. I was lookin' at this brochure and they've got a bar IN the swimming pool. How cool is that?" Bosco walks into Faith's room and hands her the brochure he had been reading. "Pool or beach? Holy cow, what are you wearin'?"  
  
"It's called a bikini, Bos. I think you've seen one before." Faith replies as she ties her wrap around her waist.  
  
"Aren't you gonna put on a shirt?" Bosco struggles not to stare at Faith's chest. Getting the crap kicked out of him was not how he wanted to start his vacation.  
  
"Grow up would ya'? I'm thinking the bar in the pool is callin' my name." Faith hands Bosco her room card and walks out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Give me something with an umbrella in it and keep 'em coming." Faith smiles at the bartender as he hands her a drink. "Mmm. Put your eyes back in your head, Bos. You gotta try this." Faith hands Bosco her drink.  
  
Bosco takes the drink from Faith and takes a drink. "That is good. Hey, what do you call this?" He asks the bartender.  
  
"It's called 'Sex on the Beach.' Would you like one, sir?" The bartender answers.  
  
"What? Who thinks this crap up? Give me a beer." Bosco hands Faith back her drink using the drink as an excuse to sneak another look at her in her bikini.  
  
Bosco picks up his beer and starts to drink when he notices someone else sneaking a look at Faith. He looks over at his partner to see something shocking. Faith is actually smiling and looking back at the guy. Oh, hell no, Bosco thinks to himself. That guy is all wrong for her. "Hey, Faith, what do you say about getting some dinner. I heard there's a nice place not far away." Bosco steps into Faith's line of vision, effectively ending the wordless conversation between her and the jag-off across the pool.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. All this alcohol on an empty stomach probably isn't such a bright idea." Faith turns her smile on her partner. "Thanks for this, Bos. I'm glad I trusted ya' on this one. This is just what I needed." Faith hugs Bosco much to his surprise.  
  
Mmm, soft, Bosco thinks before he snaps back to reality. Wake up, this is your PARTNER. Corona must be stronger than the beer I'm used to. "Yeah, well, let's go get changed." Bosco makes the mistake of following Faith up the ladder from the pool. Stop goin' there, Boscorelli, there's lots of willing females around here; just pick one who's not Faith.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner turned into a night of drinking and dancing at a local club. Somehow Faith and Bosco made it back to their hotel. What happened next is anybody's guess.  
  
"Oh, it's Sunday morning and the sun is shining, In my eye that is open, and my head is spinning. Was the life of the party; I can't stop grinning. I had too much Tequila last night.  
  
Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine. I like to drink you with a little salt and lime. Did I kiss all the cowboys? Did I shoot out the lights? Did I dance on the bar? Did I start a fight?"  
  
Faith awoke slowly more out of necessity than desire. She opened one eye then the other. She was afraid to move because she wasn't alone in her bed and she wasn't sure who was in it with her.  
  
"Now wait a minute, things don't look too familiar. And who is this cowboy who's sleepin' beside me? Well, he's awful cute, but how'd I get his shirt on? I had too much Tequila last night."  
  
Faith, again slowly, turned over toward the man occupying the bed in a room that was similar to hers but obviously not her room. Her head felt like it was ready to break off from her neck and she really wouldn't be sad to see it go at this point.  
  
"Oh, those little shooters, how I love to drink them down. C'mon, bartender, let's have another round. Well the music's playing and my spirits are high. Tomorrow might be painful, but tonight we're gonna fly.  
  
Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine. I like to drink you with a little salt and lime. Every time we get together, I sure have a good time. You're my friend, you're the best, mi amigo. Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine."  
  
As she moves she notices that both she and her companion are completely naked. She struggles to keep the room from spinning out of control as she lets her eyes slowly travel up to the sleeping face next to her - Bosco's sleeping face.  
  
"Oh no, what did I do?" Faith asks herself as she stumbles to the bathroom. Once she has prayed to the porcelain god she quietly staggers back out into Bosco's room to search for her clothes.  
  
Looking around the room tells quite a colorful tale. Faith's underwear is slowly turning on the ceiling fan. Bosco has one arm in her bra looking for all the world like he was trying to put it on. The shorts she was wearing were hanging from the mirror and try as she might, she could not find her shirt. She hears Bosco stir and decides to make a break for it, streaking across the room and through the connecting door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bosco is rudely awakened by a slamming door causing him to cry out in pain. Bosco grabs a pillow and wraps it around his head in an effort to drown out the drums he hears only to find that the drums are inside his head. He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He notices the underwear on the ceiling fan and the bra around his arm and smiles.  
  
"I wonder if it was the blond from the pool." Bosco staggers to the bathroom thinking he will find the beauty who had graced his bed the previous evening. Finding the bathroom empty, he looks around puzzled. "Well, who ever she is, she left here naked." Bosco calls room service for coffee and then heads for the shower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a shower and some Tylenol, Bosco knocks softly on the connecting door. "Hey Faith are you decent?" He says as loudly as his aching head will allow.  
  
"What do you want, Bos?" Faith growls through the closed door.  
  
"I got coffee. You didn't happen to see who I brought back with me did you?" Bosco says as he tries to open the door. "Unlock the door, Faith." Maybe she's got a guy in there, he thinks. "Never mind, sorry I didn't know you had company."  
  
Faith drags open the door. "I don't have company and yes I did see who you brought back." She too has showered and dressed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, was she the blond from the pool? She ran outta here naked." Bosco hands Faith a cup before seeing the fury building in her eyes. "Listen, Faith this is my vacation too. I mean, you had to know I would be having.." Bosco doesn't get to finish his sentence because Faith hurled her cup at his head. Slowed by the hangover, he doesn't duck out of the way in time. "Ow, what the hell's the matter with you?"  
  
"It wasn't the blond from the pool. I can't believe you don't remember what happened." Faith can't remember either, but she's not telling him that. She pushes Bosco back through the connecting door and slams it shut.  
  
She hears Bosco mutter through the door "Oh no, what did I do?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Faith it's been two months, you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." Bosco and Faith are sitting under the bridge back in 55 David.  
  
"No, Bos, I don't have to talk to you." Faith has had a sinking suspicion that she is in fact going to have to talk to him. How do you start a conversation like the one we need to have? Oh, by the way, I'm pretty sure I got pregnant during our drunken romp in Mexico, watch out for that dog.  
  
"How many times do I have to apologize before you believe me? I'm sorry Faith, but I'm sure I didn't force ya' so I think you've got to accept some of the responsibility for what happened." Could you at least tell me if it was good is what he wants to say.  
  
"Responsibility? You wanna talk about responsibility? It's all your fault we were there in the first place." This is not how you want to tell him, Faith. "Now I'm.." Faith cuts herself off.  
  
"You're what? I at least have the right to know what happened. You obviously remember a lot more than I do." Bosco looks at Faith to see her turning green. "Are you ok?"  
  
Faith bolts out of the car to lose her lunch in a trash can. Bosco remembers this scene playing out once before and nearly falls when his knees weaken. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up and get back in the car, Bosco." Faith wipes her mouth and gets behind the wheel. "There's only one way to find out. 55-David to Central, requesting permission to go 10-64." Faith headed for the drug store. For once, Bosco stayed in the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, Ms. Mitchell, I expect your little one will be making an appearance any day now. Are you still living alone?" When Faith nodded, the doctor looked over at Bosco and back at his patient. "Well, with your due date rapidly approaching, you shouldn't be alone. You might want to consider having someone stay with you."  
  
"I'll be staying with her from now on." Bosco said in his most stubborn voice. Faith didn't argue. She was weepy all the time and she couldn't tie her own shoes anymore. She hated being alone all the time.  
  
"Well, I'll see you shortly, then. Just remember, if you have any questions or think you may be in labor you can call me any time of day or night." The doctor turned and left the exam room.  
  
"No argument, Faith. You heard him. I'll stay in the kid's room or on the couch. I already talked to the boss so I'm on leave with you after tonight." Bosco sees Faith tear up again and hands her the tissues. "You gotta stop doin' that." He says gently while resisting the urge to wrap her in his arms. He made the mistake of trying that once before and barely escaped with his ability to father other children intact.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be ok." Faith sees the struggle on her partner's face and relents. "I could really use a hug."  
  
"Yeah?" Bosco cautiously wraps his arms around Faith as she cries into his shoulder. "Hey, I think the kid just kicked me." Bosco feels a sharp poke against his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, well, welcome to the club. Let's get outta here." Faith smiles at the look of awe on Bosco's face. She holds his hand so that his arm is around her all the way to the car and lays her head against him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One night a few days later, Faith is awakened by a hand on her stomach. "Bos? What are you doin'?"  
  
"Nothin', I was just checking on you. Sorry I woke you." Bosco removes his hand and start to leave the room when he sees Faith grimace. He starts to panic. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin', the kid's just exercising. Feels like he's doing jumping jacks in there! You wanna feel?" Faith guides Bosco's hand to her belly.  
  
"He stopped." Bosco looks disappointedly at Faith.  
  
"I'm sure he'll start back up. Why don't you just sit here and wait?" Faith moves over making room for Bosco.  
  
Faith falls asleep, but Bosco is determined to feel another kick. He leans back keeping his hand on Faith's stomach. Before long he's sleeping beside her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi, ma." Bosco says as he walks over to the bar to kiss his mother.  
  
"Maurice, what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be home on baby watch?" Rose pours a cup of coffee to match her own for her son.  
  
"Faith told me to get out of the apartment. She said I was drivin' her crazy. I'm beginning to think he's never comin' out." Bosco tries to joke. Faith was two weeks overdue and miserable.  
  
"You know," Rose winks and leans closer to her son. "There is a way you can help. When I was pregnant with you, I was over due too. The doctor told me the surest way to get the ball rollin' was to have sex. Sure enough, with in 24 hours, I had my baby in my arms."  
  
"Eww, ma don't tell me about sex with dad. That's just wrong. Anyway, Faith doesn't want to have sex with me." Bosco concentrates on his coffee to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you two haven't.." Rose looks at her son with astonishment.  
  
"Ma! Would ya knock it off?" Bosco turns to see Sully and Davis walk into the bar.  
  
"Hi, John, Ty." Rose greets the two officers with a smile as she pours two more cups of coffee. "What'll it be?"  
  
Bosco sees the sparkly look between his mother and Sullivan and looks over at Davis. Davis just smirks and tries to hide a grin. "I'll have one of those big juicy cheese burgers you make, Mrs. Bos..I mean Rose. Hey, Bosco. No baby yet?"  
  
"Hi, Rose, I'll have the usual." Sully smiles at Rose. "Yeah, Bos, how's the stork watch goin'?" He says before returning his attention to the woman behind the bar.  
  
Oh man, Bosco thinks as he looks from Sully to his mother and back. When did Sully start having "the usual" at his ma's bar? Before he can comment, his cell phone rings - it's Faith. I guess ma could and has done a lot worse than Sully. "Yeah, Faith, are you ok? ..Ok, I'm at Ma's so I'll be there in a few minutes." Bosco hits the end button.  
  
"You need us to give you a ride, man?" Ty asks thinking the stork is on it's way.  
  
"Naw, she said she just has something she needs me to do. Thanks, Ty. See ya, ma. Sullivan." Bosco kisses his mother and glares at Sully before leaving.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith had called her doctor who had told her in more medical terms exactly the same thing that Rose had told Bosco. He explained there was a procedure involving a testosterone jell that softened the cervix to start labor, but he said the safest and most fun way was "naturally" at home. There were drugs they could use to induce her labor, but he didn't like to use them unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Now that Bosco was on his way home, she had to figure out how to talk him into having sex with her. How do you ask your best friend to sleep with you? It's not like they hadn't done it before, but neither of them remember exactly who asked who to do what. Plus she felt like the Great Pumpkin. Why would Bosco want her? Faith starts to cry again.  
  
Bosco finds Faith crying on the couch. Since this is not an unusual occurrence these days, he approaches cautiously and waits for her to say if she wants a hug or to be alone. When she lifts her arms, he takes it as a sign she wants a hug and obliges her. Bosco decides to tell Faith what Rose had told him to try and make her laugh.  
  
Instead of laughing, Faith stares at Bosco. "The doctor told me the same thing when I called him."  
  
"No way! You've got to be kidding me." Bosco hadn't slept with another woman since that night in Cancun. He had never gone this long without sex before, but this was Faith. His body said 'ok let's go.' His head said Faith was his best friend and he shouldn't take advantage of her.  
  
Faith lets out a loud wail and begins crying again. "I knew you wouldn't want to. I don't think this kid is ever coming out!"  
  
Bosco can't stand listening to Faith crying - especially since he's the cause of the tears at least indirectly. He grabs Faith's chin and kisses her with all the passion he's been holding back for the last nine months.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sure enough, twelve hours later, Faith was at the hospital. After 3 hours, Bosco had had enough. "I can't do this anymore. Please can she just have a c-section?" Bosco screams at the doctor as Faith has another contraction.  
  
"Shut up Bosco!" Faith says through clenched teeth as the contraction ends.  
  
"Mr. Mitchell, your wife is doing fine. I think we're ready to start pushing with the next contraction." Faith's regular doctor suddenly had to leave town so she had a doctor that she had never seen before.  
  
"'We're' ready to start pushing?! Listen, jag off, I'm the one doin' all the work here. Plus his name is Boscorelli! He wouldn't marry me if you paid him!" Faith screams at the doctor as another pain tears through her.  
  
"I would too! You're the one who doesn't think I'm good enough for you." Bosco argues then winces in pain as Faith nearly crushes his hand.  
  
"Not good enough? What are you saying you want to marry me?" Faith cries as she starts to push.  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't even let me stay with you while you were pregnant with MY kid. That said pretty loud and clear what you thought about me bein' husband material. If I'd asked ya, ya would have just turned me down or said I was asking because of the kid. You wouldn't believe I love you." Bosco looks down to see the baby's head and helps Faith sit up for the final push.  
  
"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaims as Baby Boscorelli starts to cry. He hands the baby to Faith and covers both of them with a blanket.  
  
Faith lets go of Bosco's hand to cradle her son then looks up into Bosco's eyes. "I love you too." 


End file.
